


Gold Is Conductive

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behavior Modification, Conditioning, Dirty Talk, Gaslighting, Grooming, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: It’s easy enough to convince Steve to wear the rose gold cock cage, convincing him that it’s one of Tony’s biggest kinks, that he made the custom cage just for Steve. Well, technically, that’s not a lie. He built it specially, the gold hiding the weight of a detection-proof lining, in turn protecting a delicate series of components. Components that secretly train him with rewards, tiny electrical signals he doesn’t pick up on consciously that arouse him every time he goes deeper into subspace, every time he’s obedient to Tony.CW: Non-con, gaslighting, abuse grooming.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	Gold Is Conductive

It’s easy enough to convince Steve to wear the rose gold cock cage, convincing him that it’s one of Tony’s biggest kinks, that he made the custom cage just for Steve. Well, technically, that’s not a lie. He built it specially, the gold hiding the weight of a detection-proof lining, in turn protecting a delicate series of components. Components that secretly train him with rewards, tiny electrical signals he doesn’t pick up on consciously that arouse him every time he goes deeper into subspace, every time he’s obedient to Tony. It takes months, but Tony’s patient, and soon enough Steve’s just a drooling bitch whore for Tony’s fat cock, as he once so eloquently put it himself in a string of near-incoherent pornographic begging. 

The rewards system also loves it when Steve insults himself, when he begs in general, when he sucks Tony’s cock, when he debases himself or experiences pain. It’s a beautiful example of mutual symbiosis, Tony thinks. Squishy sciences. Bruce would be proud.

~*~

Steve doesn’t notice it at first. It’s normal to feel a little aroused around Tony, especially when they’re flirting openly. It’s early in their relationship, and the whole thing still gives Steve a thrill. But then he notices the way other things seem to be shifting in his life. 

Whenever he’s relaxed, easygoing, lying down or even on his knees, Steve feels an endorphin rush. He wonders if he’s experiencing some kind of fatigue or blood pressure issue. He’s not supposed to be able to get sick. But then also, he gets a similar rush when he’s with Tony, especially when he’s on his knees for Tony or taking his dick. 

God, Steve loves Tony’s dick. It’s a little short, but  _ girthy _ , a Coke can of a dick that spears him so wide he cries sometimes. It’s normal to be a little obsessed with that thing, right?

That’s the other thing. Steve’s horny  _ all _ the time. It’s when they’re flirting, at first, but then it spreads. He’ll be down on the floor and his dick will immediately stiffen up in his pants, urge him to hump the carpet. He has to acknowledge the common thread here. He gets that rush of endorphins not just around Tony, but when he’s alone. Specifically when his behavior might be construed as  _ submissive _ . He shivers all over, his body seeming to reward him for the very  _ thought _ . God, is that possible? Could submission really feel like this? 

He’s never heard of such a thing, but… 

He’s never tried it, to this extent. It’s intense and overwhelming and even addictive. Sometimes he feels like a rabbit between the jaws of a wolf, or at least under its predatory stare. Maybe Tony is awakening something in his body, some dormant instinct. Maybe he really is just a slut for Tony’s cock. 

This time his body doesn’t just shiver, it  _ convulses _ in reward. He’d assumed that Tony’s thing for orgasm control is just a single kink, a fetish, but he keeps getting evidence to the contrary. Tony isn’t just a fetishist. He’s  _ dominant _ . He’s dominant, and he  _ wants Steve _ . Steve’s muscles jerk again. 

A week later, he’s absolutely desperate. He can’t stand it. He doesn’t  _ care  _ about dignity or honor or his reputation anymore, he just  _ needs Tony’s dick _ . He barges into the penthouse and crashes into Tony up against the wall, shivering and convulsing and humping against the poor man’s belly. Tony just smiles.

“Poor  _ thing _ . Are you okay?” he asks sympathetically. He looks a little confused, but willing to help, petting Steve’s hair. Steve feels so  _ dirty _ , like a dirty freak, like his addiction to submission is turning him into a nymphomaniac. Tony doesn’t deserve this. He whimpers. “Steve. Sweetheart.” Tony frowns and kisses Steve’s neck gently, trying to calm him. “Look at me. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry, I just…” Steve goes tomato-red. What is he  _ doing _ ? “I got really turned on,” he admits, blushing. “Thinking of you, and uh… submission.”

“Oh honey,” Tony coos. “I’ve heard of this. It’s a common reaction.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, totally normal,” Tony insists. “People who are, uh—really submissive,” he explains kindly, for Steve’s benefit, “can be kind of hardwired to it. This kind of thing happens.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Steve realizes, and he blushes hard as his dick rises either in spite of his embarrassment or because of it.

“Here, sweetheart, it’s not a problem, why don’t you suck my dick, if it’ll calm you?” Tony invites, guiding Steve to his knees, and the last thing Steve remembers is that Tony is so  _ kind _ .

He realizes it, eventually. Perhaps he tries to rationalize too many times, to make Tony’s increasingly convoluted explanations make sense. Maybe it’s the mission with the very submissive girl, where he gets to see what submission is like for someone else, who’s been with her partner for  _ years _ and yet still manages to control herself. Eventually he realizes that Tony isn’t what he says he is, that his  _ cage  _ is controlling him, has been this whole time. But by then, he’s a drooling bitch whore for his boyfriend, a needy cunt, and he doesn’t even know how to come from his dick anymore. It’s part of his identity. He doesn’t know  _ what _ he’d do without his cage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I assume some biometric feedback signal is involved. I have no idea. Science!


End file.
